Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Reigai-Izuru Kira
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Rangiku Matsumoto is victorious. |side1 =*Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto |side2 =*Reigai-Izuru Kira † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo |casual1 =*Rangiku is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Reigai-Kira is defeated. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between the lieutenant of the 10th Division and the Reigai counterpart of 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Prelude Orihime Inoue senses the end of the battles, explaining to Ichigo Kurosaki that she can only sense weak Reiatsu leftover. She states that Uryū Ishida is also with them, leaving Ichigo to wonder whether 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and the others were defeated. Yasutora Sado postulates that Uryū is tending to their injuries, as Ichigo resolves to stop Kagerōza Inaba 's plan. He states that they have to find Nozomi Kujō as soon as possible, running off.Bleach anime; Episode 322 Before they can do so, both Sado and Orihime stop dead in their tracks. Orihime states that a new Reiatsu has emerged, leaving Ichigo wondering which enemies have arrived this time. Meanwhile, Reigai-Izuru Kira stands before Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, who notices his presence instantly. She questions whether he is here to fight her, to which he confirms this. Rangiku asks whether he remembers their last fight, in which he lost, to which Reigai-Izuru explains that he isn't the same person as before. He apologizes, drawing his katana. Rangiku follows suit, as Reigai-Izuru tells her not to underestimate him. Battle He leaps down from the high ledge, clashing with Rangiku. However, she evades his attack, seeking higher ground in the nearby construction site. Rangiku scales a crane, Reigai-Izuru in close pursuit, as they lock blades once again. She moves back, before charging again at him, prompting the Reigai to scale even higher up the metal construct. Their strikes are evenly matched, each unable to make a hit on the other. Reigai-Izuru comments upon her improved skills, but Rangiku states that his fighting style is exactly the same. In response to this, Reigai-Izuru releases his Zanpakutō, leaving Rangiku surprised. He proceeds to slash at her, but Rangiku evades all of his strikes, using Shunpo to leave the area. She comes across a dead-end, whereupon Reigai-Izuru tauntingly asks whether she is familiar with Wabisuke's abilities. Rangiku states that she does, explaining that it doubles the weight of anything it strikes. Reigai-Izuru commends her good memory, finishing off the explanation for her. However, before Rangiku can talk again, the Reigai topples several pillars above her, moving back to dodge them. Reigai-Izuru uses this to his advantage, appearing behind her. They clash on the stairwell, as Reigai-Izuru pushes her back with brute force. Rangiku smirks, asking whether he has forgotten her Zanpakutō's ability. She comments that, no matter how heavy her katana gets, it will still release. She prepares to release her Zanpakutō, but finds it too heavy to hold, dropping it down onto the steel girder. The steel plates buckle under the weight of her sword, crashing heavily onto the ground underneath them. Rangiku wonders what he did to her Zanpakutō, to which he asks how many times did she block his strikes. She confirms that she blocked the Reigai's strikes approximately three times, proclaiming that it became too heavy for just three hits. Reigai-Izuru scoffs at this, explaining that Kagerōza Inaba enhanced their abilities upon their creation, stating that his Zanpakutō multiplies weight by the tenfold. This surprises Rangiku, to which Reigai-Izuru calculates that her Zanpakutō now weighs 1000 times its initial weight, which is much to heavy to hold, let alone release her Shikai. He charges at the unarmed Rangiku, who jumps down to evade his strike. As she is falling to the ground, Reigai-Izuru appears next to her, slashing unhesitatingly with his released Zanpakutō. She takes the full brunt of the attack, crashing into a pile of boxes. Reigai-Izuru continues his assault, lunging down towards her. Rangiku resorts to the use of Kidō, attempting to release Hadō #31 Shakkahō. However, Reigai-Izuru appears to her right, knocking several pillars down upon her. She barely evades this, as Reigai-Izuru appears behind her once again. Rangiku dodges this attack, seeking refuge behind a steel girder. Rangiku pants heavily, commenting upon the impostor's sheer strength. Reigai-Izuru refutes this statement, proclaiming that the Reigai are far superior to their Shinigami counterparts. He walks towards Rangiku, who stares despondently at her immobile katana. Reigai-Izuru states that only the strong will prevail, as Rangiku prepares to make a run for her Zanpakutō. However, Reigai-Izuru intercepts her futile attempt, blocking her path with his Zanpakutō. Rangiku falls to the ground below, crashing into a pile of metal poles. As she attempts to run for her Zanpakutō, her scarf becomes stuck under one of the poles. As she moves to pick it up, Reigai-Izuru points his Zanpakutō at her, stating that her demise will be a fitting one. Rangiku asks whether his Wabisuke will be able to cut through her scarf, as Reigai-Izuru farewells her. As he pulls his Zanpakutō towards her, it is unable to penetrate through due to the metal pole, leaving Reigai-Izuru surprised. Frustrated, he tries again repeatedly, stating that this isn't possible. Rangiku smiles, as the scarf cuts away to reveal the metal pole underneath. She comments that he fell for her trick, as his Wabisuke is pinned under the weight of the metal pole. Rangiku moves towards her Zanpakutō, as Reigai-Izuru tries desperately to remove his Zanpakutō, to no avail. She grasps her katana by the side, and releases her Zanpakutō, forming it into a cloud of ash. Reigai-Izuru turns around in surprise, as the ash cloud envelops him, screaming out in pain. Aftermath Rangiku wields her empty sheath with satisfaction, as Reigai-Izuru collapses to the ground, reverting to a mannequin form. This then turns into dust, leaving only the Reigai's shihakushō. Rangiku then picks up her scarf from beside the Reigai's remains, watching the last of the dust fly out from the Reigai's cadaver. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only